


Looking for you

by milkywaysandnebulas



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cinderella like AU, F/M, Mask, Masquerade Ball, Midnight, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, ball honoring FBI agents, criminal minds - Freeform, luke alvez/oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaysandnebulas/pseuds/milkywaysandnebulas
Summary: Kasey catches the eye of luke at a ball honoring FBI agents. She leaves at the stroke of midnight leaving her mask behind. She ran off and left due to thinking that she wasn't good enough for luke.





	Looking for you

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of this two-parter is centered around luke and my OC Kasey but some of the team will appear in part two. I hope you guys enjoy reading this.

A/N: I tried I hope you guys like it. Also, this is not an x reader fic this is an OC fic.

"Kasey, wake up." She heard her roommate say as they tried waking her up. But she pushed their hands away and pulled the blanket up even higher to the point her whole face was covered. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard the footfalls of their feet leaving her room.

She hissed out of anger as she heard the footfalls again and when she heard the curtains being yanked open and the blanket being pulled off of her head. "C'mon Kasey, get up." Her roommate asked again. This time she opened her eyes and sat up in her bed wiping the drool off of her face.

"Go take a shower, so I can do your hair and makeup for the ball." Her roommate told her. She rolled her eyes before speaking. "Why should I even go? I don't have a date, I guarantee you it's because they think I'm unattractive and fat." Kasey muttered.

"Kasey, you're beautiful. Whether you are big or thin and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She told her. "Oh, and one reason you should go is that Luke is going to be there." She told Kasey as she left her room. It only took two seconds until the thuds of Kasey's footsteps were heard as she ran into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she came out of the bathroom and went into her roommate's room. "Okay, Ang the only reason I'm going is that Luke is going to be there." Kasey declared as she sat in the chair in front of the vanity. She nodded as she picked up the curling iron she began curling Kasey's hair and leaving a bit straight at the top. She started doing Kasey's makeup giving her a simple but sexy look. Carefully she put the blood red lipstick on her lips.

"Kasey, what time does the ball start?"

"Ten thirty."

"Okay, I have the perfect dress that goes along with your mask." She told her as she left her room to grab the dress that was hanging up on the door in the hallway. Moments later she came back into her room with a dress that was turquoise and had gold sparkles that covered most of the sweetheart neckline of the dress that matches with her mask which is gold with turquoise and black feathers.

"The dress is beautiful, where'd you get it?" Kasey uttered as she looked at the dress in awe.

"A friend of mine gave it to me but it wasn't right for me. But I knew it was right for you." Ang had told her.

Kasey had gently laid the dress on the bed before hugging her roommate/best friend. "Thank you, Angela I love the dress. I think I'm going to wear this dress even though I already have one. This dress is too beautiful to waste." Kasey exclaimed as she hugged her again.

"Your welcome. Oh... I almost forgot I have the perfect shoes for you. Since we have the same shoe size." She told her as she handed her the shoes that were sitting on her dresser.

"Ang you really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to do this. Now go change it's almost time for the ball to start."

She grabbed the dress and the mask going into to her room. Taking her clothes off, she grabbed the dress pulling the dress (which compliments the curves she has and that also has a flare to the bottom of it up) her body grabbing her shoes and slipping them on. She then grabbed the mask putting it on.Before she left her room she grabbed that has her car keys and phone inside and grabbed her invitation to the ball. Closing her bedroom door she walked into the living room. "I'll see you when you come back."

"I wanna hear everything when you come back."

She muttered an okay as she left the apartment and got into her car starting the engine she began driving to the location of the ball. Finally arriving there she got out of the car she made sure she locked her car and started walking into the entrance. She turned over the invitation she saw her table number and began walking towards her table. She could see a wooden clock in the corner of the room as she Pulled out a chair she sat in it, watching the others dance with each other. A man came over and began speaking to her as the song changed.

"May I have this dance?" The man had asked politely who's voice she recognized as the one and only Luke Alvez.

"Sure." She answered him nervously as he led her towards the dance floor. The pair started dancing together. His hands around her waist and her arms around his neck.

As the came off she let go of Luke's hand and started to go back to her seat before she could he stopped her. "Can I at least get your name?" He had asked her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat she realized that it was midnight when she glanced up at the clock.

"I'm sorry I have to go." She answered in a hurried tone as left.

Before he could go after her he was swarmed by the crowd of people in the building. The only glimpse of her he got was the sight of her red hair bouncing as she ran. As she left the building she hurried to unlock her car door to grab the spare clothes she always keeps in her clothes. Making sure no one was looking she hurried to change clothes. Stuffing the dress in the back seat of the car, she took off the mask putting it in the back seat too not realizing that it had fallen out of the car because she was in a rush. She drove off when she got into her car.

As she drove away Luke came out of the building looking for her but the only thing he could was the mask she was wearing which was lying on the ground.


End file.
